Interferencias
by navel20
Summary: Basado en el capítulo "Demons". No sigue la la línea exacta del capítulo, sólo es una alternativa a lo que podía haber pasado en esa casa encantada
1. Interferencias en el más acá  1

-R: ¡Beckett! ¿Ves algo ahí arriba?

-K: Es un desván de un edificio viejo. Así que imagínate.

A cada paso de Beckett se oía un crujido. El techo de Castle o suelo de Beckett era una estructura de madera y argamasa que a cada paso se desprendía polvo y pequeños fragmentos de techo.

-R: Te rectifico, es un desván de un edificio viejo y encantado. Así que ahí puedes encontrar cualquier cosa, un bola de cristal para hablar con el más allá, babas de ectoplasma, una tabla de ouija para hacer venir a los espíritus… cualquier cosa.

-K: También puedo encontrar el arma del crimen.

-R: Sí, eso también. Una marmita para hacer las pociones.

Castle seguía fácilmente los pasos de Beckett en el piso inferior mirando el techo porque los desprendimientos le indicaba la trayectoria que seguía ella arriba.

-K: ¿Y cómo mataron a la víctima? ¿Arrastraron la olla y se la dejaron caer en la cabeza?

-R: ¡No! Eso pesaría demasiado. Sería con el cucharón de remover las mezclas. Esos cucharones son de bronce, al igual que la marmita. De esa manera, los brebajes sólo entran en contacto con un mismo tipo de material.

-K: ¡Ahhh! Yo creía que usaban cucharones de madera.

-R: ¡No! Eso sólo lo hacen en las películas, la madera es una materia de la naturaleza, eso perjudicaría al resto de hierbas que colocan en la marmita, la madera interacciona con ellas.

-K: ¿Y el bronce no? Los materiales también se extraen de la naturaleza.

-R: El bronce es una aleación de estaño y cobre, es algo creado por el hombre. Por eso no se utilizan recipientes de cobre, hierro, estaño, o aluminio. Esos son materiales puros de la naturaleza.

-K: ¿Entonces quieres decir que puedo preparar pócimas en casa con mis cacharros de acero?

-R: Te quieres hacer la graciosa pero es real. Además… tú no podrías.

-K: ¿Por qué?

-R: Por la energía que desprendes.

-K: ¿Energía?

-R: Para hacer todo esto: pociones, contactar con los espíritus, ver el pasado y el futuro se necesita un tipo de energía que con esos comentarios no tienes.

-K: Tampoco es que importe, es más. Prefiero estar así.

-R: Pues me gustaría que creyeses por una vez. Cree Beckett, creee.

-K: Ya, y… ¿podrías explicarme por qué ocurren estos sucesos paranormales sólo aquí y no en otra parte de la ciudad?

-R: Porque existen puntos de energía. Este edificio se deberá encontrar situado en un punto donde la energía fluye con más fuerza. Es por eso que en sitios como éste aparecen los fantasmas, se puede acceder al pasado y al futuro con más facilidad y… ¿por qué no? Ir a una realidad alternativa.

-K: ¿Realidad alternativa? Creo que deberías cambiar tus libros de lectura… o programas de TV.

-R: ¿Por qué no? La realidad alternativa no es más que otro mundo paralelo al nuestro ¿Quién te dice que no hay otro Rick y otra Kate paseando por este edificio?

-K: Ehhh. Porque estamos solos. Sólo oigo mis pasos y tus pamplinas.

-R: Eso no funciona así. La realidad alternativa es como… sería como… las frecuencias de la radio. Todas las emisoras están emitiendo sus programas a la vez. Sin embargo nosotros sólo oímos una, la que sintonizamos en el dial. Así nosotros estamos viviendo en una frecuencia y puede haber infinitas frecuencias en las que otros Rick's y otras Kate's están en este mismo edificio.

-K: ¿Y en una de esas realidades alternativas habrá un Rick sensato que no crea en estas cosas?

-R: Sí, pero lo más seguro es que en esa realidad la Kate sí creerá en esto.

-K: Hmmm. Eso sería interesante… Si te cambias a esa realidad podrías enviarme al Rick racional y tú te quedas con la Kate idiota.

-R: No funcionaría. Tú me conoces a mí como soy, te aburrirías con ese Rick.

-K: Podría intentarlo… ¿cómo se cambia de realidad? ¿Con una píldora roja como en Matrix?

-R: No. Ya te he dicho que es como las frecuencias de radio. Habría que encontrar un punto o un objeto que provoque interferencias, donde se mezclen las dos realidades, sólo así se puede hacer el cambio. Sólo así puedes transitar de una realidad a otra, cuando las dos estén en la misma sintonía.

-K: Je, creo que el próximo libro de ciencia ficción que me compre me lo voy a ahorrar y me lo vas a contar tú.

-R: Cuando quieras…

-K: Pues yo creo que acabo de encontrar algo.

-R: ¿El qué?

-K: Unas piedras.

-R: ¿Cómo son?

-K: Piedras.

-R: Eh… – Castle no se esperaba la respuesta tan escueta de Beckett - ¿Tienen algo especial para que te hallan llamado la atención? ¿Alguna inscripción? ¿Son runas?

-K: Son dos piedras, piedras. Una… creo que blanca… o gris y la otra negra. Están manchadas… Y por el color de la blanca parece sangre.

-R: ¿Crees que se pueden usar en rituales?

-K: Sí

-R: ¿Sí? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-K: Si es un ritual donde golpees al sujeto en la cabeza, con esto seguro que lo descalabras. Me vuelvo.

-R: Las piedras, también son elementos de la naturaleza elementales. Las piedras se utilizan como elementos para canalizar la energía, ya sea por su magnetismo, por su pureza de algún elemento de la tabla periódica… vamos, para realizar eventos místicos.

-K: De momento, me parece que el único evento místico es el haberle abierto la cabeza a la víctima. El suelo está muy hendido.

-R: Te sigo… A dos metros hay una zona del techo donde se ve el armazón de la estructura, ten cuidado.

-K: Ya Castle. No quisiera caeeeeeeeee…

Beckett pisó en falso y se abrió un boquete bajo sus pies precipitándose con parte del suelo al piso inferior.

Castle vio que el techo producía más ruidos de los normales y esperaba que no ocurriese lo que estaba pensando. Cuando unos pequeños trozos de yeso cayeron unos centímetros antes de la zona que le había dicho a Beckett. Oyó crujir la madera, caer unos cascotes más grandes y lo inevitable ocurrió encima de su cabeza. Lo que a continuación recordó fue más como si una estantería de madera se hubiese caído encima de su cabeza. Lo único que en lugar de caer el jarrón de lo alto se le cayó encima otro cuerpo mucho más pesado.

El edificio estaba oscuro, pero aunque hubiese sido de día, Castle tenía la misma sensación mareada y borrosa en su mente. Olía a polvo, escayola, madera húmeda y podrida. Sentía que su cara la cubría una suave película como si una telaraña le tapase su cara. Se dio cuenta que le estaban quitando unos pesos de encima y poco a poco volvía en sí, una voz lejana se acercaba a cada segundo que pasaba llamándolo: "Rick", "Rick, cariño". Ahora empezaron a manosearle la cara para quitarle esa película suave y dio una bocanada grande de aire. En cuanto empezó a inspirar tosió porque una cantidad de polvo le entró a los pulmones. Reconoció esa voz, era la de Beckett. Entendió que era ella la que le estaba quitando esos pesos de encima y le estaba quitando el polvo que llevaba encima.

-K: Dios mío. Rick ¿Estás bien?

-R: Coff, coff, cooooofff.

-K: Rick. Contesta. Cariño, ¿estás bien?

-R: ¿Qué? Cooffff.

-K: ¿Estás bien? – Castle notaba que le estaba manoseando la cabeza, el cuerpo y los brazos, estaba inspeccionando que no estaba herido. Le apretó una de las manos mientras que con la otra le seguía quitando de la cara el polvo y el serrín de las maderas aunque lo hacía de una manera más suave – Rick, contesta.

-R: Coff, coff. ¿Qué has dicho? – Ahora él se unió a la labor de la mano de ella quitándose los restos del derrumbe de los ojos.

-K: ¿Estás bien Rick? Lo siento. Tenías que haberte apartado.

-R: ¿Cómo me has llamado?

-K: Rick. Que yo sepa te llamas así desde que naciste. A no ser que también te lo cambiases con el apellido.

-R: No. Antes – Parpadeó fuertemente en el suelo intentando aclararse la vista como si también pudiese aclararse el oído.

-K: ¿Estás bien? Creo que el golpe ha sido más fuerte de lo que pensaba – Beckett le pasó la mano por la frente retirándole los mechones de pelo de la cara.

-R: Sí. También creo que ha sido fuerte. He alucinado una cosa. Me he imaginado algo imposible que tú dijeses.

-K: ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? No te muevas.

Beckett arrodillada a su lado encendió la linterna y se la colocó entre los dientes mientras le cogía la cabeza con las dos manos. Con la derecha le sostenía la cabeza, mientras que con la izquierda se la inspeccionaba apartando con cuidado el pelo.

-K: No veo sangre, debe ser sólo una conmoción – Le dijo sosteniéndole la cabeza entre sus manos y acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares – Cariño, esto sí me ha asustado.

-R: Y a mí me estás asustando tú – Beckett le estaba sonriendo, se incorporó un poco apoyándose sobre los codos mirando incrédulo a Beckett y separándose un poco de ella - ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?

-K: No. Tú me has amortiguado el golpe… quizás me salga algún moretón pero nada en especial – Beckett con una de sus manos empezó a arreglarle el pelo - ¿Estás bien?

-R: Yo sí. Pero creo que tú no.

-K: Estoy bien – Beckett le hablaba de un modo tranquilizador – No tenías que haberte puesto debajo.

-R: ¿Y dejar que te cayeras?

-K: Estás recuperado, pero con un golpe de éstos te puedes resentir de la herida.

-R: ¿Qué herida?

-K: Cariño, ahora en serio – A Beckett se le borró la sonrisa pasando a su rostro más inquisitivo. Le estaba alumbrado con la linterna y le posó su otra mano en el centro del pecho – La herida. La del funeral. ¿De qué más cosas no te acuerdas?

-R: ¿La herida del funeral? Claro que me acuerdo, la que no te acuerdas eres tú.

Beckett, con su mano en el pecho de Castle notaba que el pulso lo tenía un poco acelerado pero lo mantenía igual desde que le puso la mano. Tenía que ser por la adrenalina del golpe, pero lo que más le extrañó era que el semblante de Castle estaba completamente serio, no parecía que estuviese mintiendo.

-K: Rick, ¿Por qué no debería acordarme del disparo?

-R: ¿Por qué? Porque… tú misma me lo dijiste. En algunos casos la mente se queda en blanco cuando recibes un impacto como aquel.

-K: ¿Y soy yo la que tengo la mente en blanco?

-R: Sí.

-K: ¿Por qué?

-R: Porque te dispararon – Castle se estaba empezando a alterar, era una conversación que no entendía – y ahora no recuerdas nada.

-K: Rick – Beckett se acercó mucho más a su cara para intentar aclararlo porque ella tampoco entendía su comportamiento – Te dispararon a ti. Mejor dicho, tú recibiste la bala. Me salvaste la vida en el entierro del capitán.

-R: ¿Qué? No. No es verdad. Tú sí que te has golpeado la cabeza. Te dispararon y no pude impedir que te diera.

-K: No. Te pusiste en medio y te dio a ti. Te operaron y hace sólo unas semanas que pudiste volver conmigo a comisaría.

-R: Eso… - Castle susurró – te pasó a ti. No llegué a tiempo.


	2. Interferencias en el más acá  2

-K: ¿Quieres decirme que no te operaron? ¿Que nunca has estado convaleciente?

-R: Exacto.

-K: Ábrete la camisa.

-R: ¿Cómo?

-K: Desabróchate la camisa. Si ves la cicatriz quizás te acuerdes.

Castle estaba más que seguro de sus palabras pero la convicción de Beckett también lo hizo dudar mínimamente. Se arrodilló en el suelo y se quitó la chaqueta, bajo la atenta mirada de Beckett empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. Ella no decía nada, así que no paró hasta llegar al último botón sacándose la camisa del pantalón.

Beckett lo miraba extrañada y cuando él acabó con su operación se quitó uno de sus guantes y alargó la mano hasta el centro de su pecho. Pasó la mano por el interior de la camisa abriéndosela ligeramente. Deslizó sus dedos por donde ella había visto la herida y luego deslizó la mano al costado izquierdo de Castle. Bajo la luz de la linterna no veía ninguna cicatriz.

Castle aún no entendía porqué ella lo había llamado cariño y ni por qué ella esperaba encontrar en su cuerpo la cicatriz que debería llevar ella. Por un momento pensó que si eso era cierto entonces esa Kate Beckett que se encontraba delante de él no era la Kate que él conocía, pero eso era demasiado… extraordinario. En cualquier caso pensó que esa era la primera vez que ella lo acariciaba y empezó a recorrerle un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Fuese o no fuese ella de verdad el tacto de sus dedos era tan embriagador que le obligó a cerrar los ojos centrándose únicamente en la zona de piel que ella acariciaba.

-K: ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó Beckett mirándole su costado.

-R: Richard Castle. ¿Y tú?

-K: Kate Beckett. Pero… tú no eres tú – Castle abrió los ojos.

-R: Creo que tú tampoco eres la Kate que conozco.

-K: ¿Cómo lo sabes?... Rick, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro?

-R: Nunca me llamas Rick. Y mucho menos cariño. Para ti sólo soy Castle.

-K: ¿De verdad?

-R: ¿Tienes una cicatriz en el costado izquierdo?

-K: No – levantándose el lateral del jersey donde debería estar la cicatriz si la tuviese ella.

Castle asintió mientras volvía a abrocharse la camisa y a ponerse la chaqueta. Miraba de reojo a Beckett y vio que ella hacía lo mismo.

-K: Rick, ¿sabes qué nos puede haber pasado?

-R: No sé… Yo estaba contigo… con la Beckett que conozco, estabas arriba buscando las evidencias y encontraste unas piedras… una blanca y

-K: Y otra negra, con rastros de sangre. Llevaba las piedras en la mano y cedió el suelo, luego… ya estaba encima de ti.

-R: Eso es lo mismo que recuerdo.

-K: ¿Y cómo es que ha pasado esto?

-R: Ehhh… Yo estaba hablando con Beckett sobre la posibilidad de que hay lugares y objetos con cualidades…

-K: ¿Especiales?

-R: ¿Tú también estabas hablando de eso, antes que ocurriese?

-K: Sí. Lo definiste como… las frecuencias de la televisión.

-R: Yo dije las frecuencias de la radio.

-K: Parece ser que hay algunos detalles que cambian en nuestras vidas.

-R: Aunque en lo esencial parece que todo es lo mismo.

-K: Creo que no.

-R: ¿No?

-K: Dices que yo… que mi otro yo no te llama Rick… ni cariño ¿No estáis juntos después de lo del funeral?

-R: No. ¿Vosotros?

-K: Sí.

Castle agachó la cabeza, no podía seguir mirándola a los ojos. No estaba seguro si alegrarse porque algún Richard Castle había conseguido tirar ese muro y estar definitivamente con Beckett o apenarse porque otro había conseguido estar con ella mientras que él no lo había conseguido.

-K: Lo siento, Rick.

-R: ¿Lo sientes?

-K: Creo que sí tienes razón. Creo que en lo esencial todo es igual – apretándole la mano. Castle levantó la vista y la vio mirándole con una tierna sonrisa.

-R: ¿Qué hice?

-K: ¿Cómo?

-R: ¿Qué hice para estar contigo?

-K: Nada en especial. Siempre has estado a mi lado. Siempre – Recalcándole su palabra especial - Me enamoré de ti y… lo más difícil fue admitirlo y decírtelo.

-R: ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Qué hice para que me lo dijeras?

-K: Protegerme… Diste tu vida por mí… - se le estaba quebrando la voz – Tuve que verte morir en mis brazos para reaccionar. Estabas desangrándote y sentía que tu vida se iba entre mis manos, yo… no podía dejarte ir, yo…

-R: Tenía que saber lo que sentías aunque fuese en el último segundo de mi vida.

-K: Sí. Exactamente es lo que iba a decir ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-R: Es lo que yo hice – Levantó la vista hacia ella - Contigo.

-K: Y… después de eso ¿no estáis juntos?

-R: No. Al menos hasta que resolvamos el asesinato de tu madre no te has planteado estar con nadie. Ni conmigo.

-K: ¿Asesinato de mi madre? ¿La han matado?

-R: Claro. A ella la asesinaron hace 12 años. El capitán Montgomery murió protegiéndonos por intentar atrapar a quienes hicieron eso.

-K: No. Te equivocas, hace 12 años mi padre murió en un operativo. Lo asesinaron porque estaba custodiando a alguien que podría declarar quien se quedó con las extorsiones del capitán, de Raglan y McAllister. Nos queda poco para atrapar al que está detrás de todo esto.

-R: En mi mundo tu padre está vivo… El resto es casi igual.

-K: ¿Papá está vivo? – Dijo apenada pero ilusionada.

-R: Mira – Castle toquetea el móvil y le enseña la única foto que tenía de Jim y Kate Beckett juntos, se la tomó un día en una visita fugaz a la comisaría – Llevas el anillo de tu madre al cuello por la vida que perdiste y el reloj de tu padre porque lo salvaste de autodestruirse.

-K: ¡Que viejo está! – Dijo emocionada – Está… vivo.

-R: En mi mundo.

-K: Yo… también llevo el anillo y el reloj, pero es al revés. Salvé a mi madre pero… perdí a mi padre. Quise seguir sus pasos en el cuerpo – Sostiene el móvil de Castle unos minutos para memorizar su imagen – Seguro que hace buenas migas con tu padre.

-R:¿Mi…? ¿Mi padre?... ¿Quieres decir que conoces a mi padre?

-K: Sí, y a tu hija, Alexis. ¿Quieres decir que él no está en tu mundo?

-R: No. Yo… vivo con Alexis y mi madre. Él ni siquiera me conoce.

-K: En mi mundo tú no conoces a tu madre, te criaste con tu padre.

-R: ¿Tienes una foto de él?

-K: No. Lo siento… te puedo decir que Alexander y tú os parecéis bastante. Cuando él tenía tu edad.

-R: ¿Alexander?

-K: ¿Ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama? – Castle lo niega – en parte es lógico, el Rick que yo conozco tampoco conoce el nombre de su madre.

-R: Martha – dijo apresuradamente – se llama Martha Rodgers.

Beckett le sonríe y le devuelve el móvil. Se quedaron mirándose sin decir palabra. Eran dos personas que sentían que se conocían hasta la médula pero que a la vez se encontraban a eones de distancia.

-K: Tenemos que arreglar esto.

-R: Sí. Tenemos que volver cada uno a su mundo.

-K: ¿Pero cómo hemos venido hasta aquí? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Cada uno de un mundo distinto.

-R: Esto es… una interferencia.

-K: Rick… Por favor.

-R: ¿Todavía no te crees que existan los fenómenos paranormales?

-K: Ahora mismo no encuentro otra explicación… Pero… te la daré.

-R: Lo último que hiciste fue sostener las piedras ¿verdad?

-K: Sí – Beckett alumbra a su alrededor y las encuentra en el suelo.

-R: ¿Hiciste algo con ellas?

-K: Las sostenía una en cada mano, la blanca en la derecha. Al notar que el suelo se hundía apreté los brazos contra mí – Beckett hizo el gesto – creo que al caer las golpeé. ¿Así volveré a mi mundo?

-R: Es posible. ¿Te subo de nuevo al piso de arriba?

-K: ¿Acaso quieres proponerme algo? – Le preguntó provocativamente.

-R: ¿De qué hablas?

-K: ¿Acaso tu no me…? Déjalo, sólo debe de haber ocurrido en mi realidad.

-R: ¿Yo qué a ti?

-K: Ehhh. – Beckett estaba indecisa en contárselo, pensaba que había ocurrido en los dos mundos pero se le ocurrió que sólo podía haber sucedido en el suyo. Se cohibió para contárselo, ahora era como contar una intimidad a un extraño.

-R: ¿Qué pasó? Tal vez sea importante para cambiar de realidad.

-K: ¿Tú no me…? ¿Tú no me tocaste el culo?... Entre… las piernas para ser más exactos.

-R: ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE! – Gritó suplicante – ¡SE RESBALÓ LA MANO! ¡No lo hice adrede! ¡YA ME DISCULPÉ! LO SIENTO ¿Vale? ¡ME DISCULPÉ ENTONCES Y LO HAGO AHORA! ¿OK? LO-SIEN-TO.

-K: Ja, ja, ja. ¿Te disculpaste?

-R: SÍ – creía que Beckett iba a darle la cachetada que no pudo hace un rato.

-K: Ja, ja, ja. ¡Qué tierno! Definitivamente no eres el Rick que conozco.

-R: ¿Yo… no me disculpé?

-K: Nop.

-R: ¿Tú no te enfadaste? – Veía que Beckett se estaba riendo, todo lo contrario de la reacción que esperaba.

-K: Nop.

-R: Pero…

-K: ¿Cómo me voy a enfadar si te dije que reservaras eso para después?

-R: ¿Qué? – Aún no estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente su contestación.

-K: Yo siempre te he dicho que el trabajo es el trabajo – acercándose a escasos centímetros de Castle añadió - pero fuera de él… lo que sea.

Castle tomó una gran bocanada de aire y levantó la cabeza al techo, parecía que estaba haciendo una alabanza al cielo. Después de volverse a recordar la situación podía escuchar la débil risa de Beckett.

Bajó la cabeza y se encontró con su rostro junto a él riéndose. No tenía claro si se estaba riendo de él o de la situación. Ella, con sus manos, siguió el ribete de las solapas. Al final las agarró y le dijo dulcemente.

-K: Si ella te quiere lo mismo que yo quiero a Rick… espérala, vale la pena. Para los dos.

Apoyándose en las solapas acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba y lo besó suavemente. Sin acabar el primer beso buscó su labio inferior y volvió a besarlo de nuevo. Él, que se dejó hacer en primera instancia, descansó sus manos en la cadera y espalda para atraerla más hacia él y le devolvió la caricia besándola igual de suave que lo hacía ella.

-K: Rick. Súbeme arriba. Esta vez, empújame sólo de las piernas.

-R: Ok.

Castle la aupó hasta arriba. Le dio las dos piedras y volvió a caminar debajo de sus pies.

-R: El boquete lo tienes a 10 pasos.

-K: Lo veo, ¿Sabes?

-R: Dime.

-K: No me gusta la idea de volver a caeeeeeeeee

Beckett volvió a romper el suelo bajo su peso antes de llegar al boquete y volvió a caer encima de Castle.

-R: Cooffff, cofff, coffffff.

-K: ¿Estás bien?

-R: Cofff, coff, cooooffffff.

-K: Contesta ¿Estás bien?

-R: Sí, cofff.

-K: Dime algo más, por favor.

-R: ¿Quién eres?

-K: Beckett.

-R: ¿Cómo me llamo?

-K: Castle.

-R: ¿Tienes una cicatriz en tu costado? Coofff, coff.

-K: Sí.

-R: ¿Entonces vuelves a ser tú?

-K: ¿Y tú?

-R: Sí. ¿Tú también has visto a…?

-K: Creo que sí. ¿Tu otro yo?

-R: Esto ha sido rarísimo.

-K: Ha sido espeluznante.

-R: Sugiero irnos de aquí.

-K: Es la mejor idea que has tenido en toda la noche. Levanta – Le coge de la mano y tira de él para levantarlo.

-R: ¿Tienes las piedras? ¿Las pruebas?

-K: Sí. – Pasa el brazo de Castle por encima de ella para que se apoye y se dirigen a las escaleras de salida.

-R: ¿Cómo piensas poner esto en el informe?

-K: Creo que pasaré directamente de la primera caída a la última. No sé ni cómo definirlo.

-R y K: Interferencias.


	3. Interferencias en el más allá

INTERFERENCIAS EN EL MÁS ALLÁ

-R: ¡Kate! ¿Ves algo ahí arriba?

-K: No tengo visión de rayos-X. Así que imagínate.

A cada paso de Beckett se oía un crujido. El techo de Castle y suelo de Beckett era una estructura de madera y argamasa que a cada paso se desprendía polvo y pequeños fragmentos de techo.

-R: Te equivocas, con rayos-X sólo consigues medio distinguir los objetos sólidos, sólo atraviesas los objetos blandos. Como mucho, puedes ves cosas ocultas detrás de otras. Por ejemplo, verías mis irresistibles huesos que tanto te gusta morder aquí abajo a través del suelo, es como lo que hace Superman. Para ver bien en la oscuridad necesitas la visión nocturna de Callisto. Con rayos-X sólo conseguirías encontrar una bola de cristal dentro de un baúl.

-K: También puedo encontrar el arma del crimen.

-R: Sí, eso también. Una marmita para hacer pociones.

Castle seguía fácilmente los pasos de Beckett en el piso inferior mirando el techo porque los desprendimientos le indicaba la trayectoria que seguía ella arriba.

- K: ¿Y cómo murió la víctima? ¿La golpearon con el cucharón? No espera, esto te gustará más… Se tomó la poción pero como no la había preparado bien tuvo consecuencias y se descalabró porque no podía controlar sus poderes y se fue golpeando la cabeza por todas partes hasta que murió.

- R: No, Lanie ya habría encontrado algo y nos lo habría dicho. Y todo druida sabe hacer bien sus pociones

- K: Hmmm, deberías aplicarte el cuento.

- R: ¿Por qué dices eso?

- K: Je, Porque el druida que me ha preparado la cena esta noche me ha dejado con un ardor de estómago como hace tiempo que no tenía.

- R: Te quieres hacer la graciosa… o la ofendida pero sé que te ha encantado. Tú no podrías igualarme.

- K: En eso te doy toda la razón.

- R: No tienes mi… sensación, mi toque especial, mi… energía.

- K: ¿Energía? Supongo que te refieres a la de la cocina eléctrica.

- R: Kate, cielo. Me encantaría que creyeses un poco más en la mística. Los druidas existen, te sanan, ven espíritus, se proyectan al pasado y al futuro, rituales mágicos. Eso es un tipo de energía maravillosa que me gustaría que creyeras.

- K: Tampoco es que me importe, es más. Prefiero estar así.

- R: Ese tipo de energía es la que explica los fenómenos paranormales, los viajes astrales, la telepatía, los viajes interdimensionales.

- K: Ya, y… ¿Podrías explicarme cómo ocurren estos sucesos paranormales?

- R: Porque existen puntos de energía. Por ejemplo, este edificio podría encontrarse en un punto donde la energía fluye con más fuerza. Es por eso que en sitios como éste aparecen los fantasmas y sucesos paranormales con más facilidad y… ¿por qué no? Ir a una realidad alternativa.

- K: Rick, por favor…. Creo que a partir de ahora no te voy a dejar ver la TV hasta tan tarde.

- R: ¿Por qué no? La realidad alternativa no es más que otro mundo paralelo al nuestro ¿Quién te dice que no hay otro Rick y otra Kate paseando por este edificio?

- K: Ehhh. Porque estamos solos. Sólo oigo mis pasos y tus pamplinas.

- R: Eso no funciona así. La realidad alternativa es como… sería como… las frecuencias de la televisión. Todos los canales están emitiendo sus programas a la vez. Sin embargo nosotros sólo oímos una, la que sintonizamos en el mando. Así nosotros estamos viviendo en una frecuencia y puede haber infinitas frecuencias en las que otros Rick's y otras Kate's están en este mismo edificio.

-K: ¿Y en una de esas realidades alternativas habrá un Rick sensato que no crea en estas cosas?

-R: Sí, pero lo más seguro es que en esa realidad la Kate sí creerá en esto.

-K: Hmmm. Eso sería interesante… Si te cambias a esa realidad podrías enviarme al Rick racional y tú te quedas con la Kate idiota.

-R: No funcionaría. Tú estás enamorada de mí, te aburrirías con ese Rick.

-K: Podría hacer el esfuerzo… ¿cómo se cambia de realidad? Porque todos los que han dicho eso están en el psiquiátrico de Bellevue.

-R: Ya te he dicho que es como las frecuencias de la televisión. Habría que encontrar un punto o un objeto especial que provoque interferencias, donde se mezclen las dos realidades, sólo así se puede hacer el cambio. Sólo así puedes transitar de una realidad a otra, cuando las dos estén en la misma sintonía y se cree un camino entre ellas.

-K: Je, creo que el próximo libro de ciencia ficción me lo voy a ahorrar y me lo cuentas tú.

-R: Cuentos de cama… mi especialidad… - tras un segundo reprochó - y no me mires así que estoy pensando en los cuentos que le contaba a Alexis.

- K: Estoy empezando a creer que tienes visión de rayos-X.

- R: No. Sólo eres muy previsible. Pero puedo hacer el esfuerzo de contártelos entre sábanas, no fuera de ellas.

-K: ¿Sabes? Creo que acabo de encontrar algo.

-R: ¿El qué?

-K: Unas piedras.

-R: ¿Runas?

-K: No, piedras.

-R: Eh… ¿Tienen algo especial para que te hallan llamado la atención? ¿Alguna inscripción? ¿Forma? ¿Color?

- K: Son piedras simplemente. Una negra y otra blanca, o gris. Están manchadas y creo que es de sangre.

- R: ¿Piedras mágicas? ¿Como la de los druidas? ¿Son especiales?

- Tal vez.

- R: ¿Lo dices en serio?

- K: Si te sacas las piedras de la manga por arte de magia y descalabras a la víctima con esto, entonces sí. Son mágicas y especiales. Me vuelvo, Rick.

- R: Hum. Todas las culturas y religiones utilizan el símbolo de las piedras desde la antigüedad, usadas por druidas, chamanes para todo tipo de ceremonias y manifestar efectos paranormales.

- K: Pues las heridas de la víctima no tenían pinta de ser muy paranormales. Ahhhhrrrr, el suelo está que se resquebraja.

- R: Te sigo… A dos metros hay una zona del techo donde se ve el armazón del techo, ten cuidado cielo.

- K: Ya Rick. No quiera caeeeeeeeee…

Beckett pisó en falso y se abrió un boquete bajo sus pies precipitándose con parte del suelo al piso inferior.

Castle vio que el techo producía más ruidos de los normales y esperaba que no ocurriese lo que estaba pensando. Cuando unos pequeños trozos de yeso cayeron unos centímetros antes de la zona que le había dicho a Beckett. Oyó crujir la madera, caer unos cascotes más grandes y lo inevitable ocurrió encima de su cabeza. Lo que a continuación recordó fue más como si una estantería de madera se hubiese caído encima de su cabeza. Lo único que en lugar de caer el jarrón de lo alto se le cayó encima otro cuerpo mucho más pesado.

El edificio estaba oscuro, pero aunque hubiese podido ver, Castle tenía la misma sensación de oscuridad en su cabeza. Olía a polvo, escayola, madera húmeda y podrida. Sentía que su cara la cubría una suave película de polvo como si una telaraña le tapase su cara. Se dio cuenta que le estaban quitando unos pesos de encima y poco a poco volvía en sí, una voz lejana se acercaba a cada segundo que pasaba llamándolo: "Castle", "Castle, responde". Ahora empezaron a manosearle la cara para quitarle esa película suave y dio una bocanada grande de aire. En cuanto empezó a inspirar tosió porque una cantidad de polvo le entró a los pulmones. Reconoció esa voz, era la de Beckett. Entendió que era ella la que le estaba quitando esos pesos de encima y le estaba quitando el polvo que llevaba encima.

- K: Castle, ¿estás bien?

- R: Coff, coff, cooooofff.

- K: Castle. Contéstame. ¿Estás bien?

- R: Podrías ser más amable. Cooffff.

- K: ¿Amable? ¿Estás bien? – Castle notaba que le estaba manoseando la cabeza, el cuerpo y los brazos, estaba inspeccionando que no estaba herido. Enseguida notó que seguía quitándole el polvo de la cara enérgicamente.

- R: Coff, au! Kate, no me maltrates. Coooff!

- K: ¿Estás bien, Castle? Idiota ¿Para qué te pones debajo? ¿Llamo a una ambulancia?

- R: Wow, wow, wow. Encima que no quiero que te pase nada ¿Me insultas? Deberías tratar mejor a tu chico.

- K: ¿Mi chico? – Instintivamente Beckett giró la cabeza en redondo para ver si había alguien más en la habitación, comprobando que seguían solos – Creo que el golpe ha sido más fuerte de lo que pensaba, Castle. ¿Llamo a una ambulancia?

- R: Estoy bien – dijo secamente - Creía que eso ya lo teníamos superado. Creía que sólo Castle en comisaría ¿Dónde ha quedado el Rick? Un poco más de consideración después de salvarte la vida ¿no? Y… precisamente pesas un poco.

Beckett arrodillada a su lado encendió la linterna y le alumbró a la cara. No entendía nada pues hasta ese momento ella siempre lo había llamado Castle, no había ningún acuerdo de "Rick" y… ¿decirle que pesaba? Era descarado, pero esas confianzas todavía no las tenía con ella.

- K: Dime si tienes sangre en la cabeza. Me estás preocupando, Castle.

- R: Y a mí me estás preocupando tú. No sabía que un golpe de estos te volvía tan arisca. Si me rompo una pierna ya sé a quien no llamar. ¿Kate, realmente estás bien? – Se incorporó y se acercó a ella - ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? No sé a que viene este cambio de actitud.

- K: No me la he golpeado, tú me has amortiguado el golpe y… gracias. No tenías por qué hacerlo.

- R: Claro que sí tenía. Ya sabes que yo no permitiría que te pasase nada, para eso somos…

- K: Compañeros.

- R: ¿Compañeros?... ¿Kate? – Alargó la mano para cogerla por la nuca y la acercó a él - ¿Estás bien? ¿No eres tú la que necesita la ambulancia?

- K: Yo no necesito ninguna ambulancia, Castle – dijo elevando el tono - ¿De qué hablas?

- R: A veces podrías mostrarme un poco más de respeto. No, consideración. Me duele bastante la herida por recogerte para que te estés burlando de mí de esta manera.

- K: ¿Qué herida? ¿Realmente te has hecho daño?

- R: Kate, por favor. "LA" herida – remarcando las palabras – la herida del funeral.

- K: Ahí te has pasado, Castle – volvió a alumbrarle la cara y con una voz medio enfadada y dolida añadió – no tienes ni idea de lo que duele… ya no sólo en lo físico… yo… te puedo decir que sí me duele bastante por la caída, has acertado. Pero… jamás pensé que se te ocurriría decirme eso… ¿Qué tú? – sacando la rabia que se le había acumulado - ¿Cómo te atreves?

Beckett hizo ademán de marcharse.

- R: ¿Qué, cómo? Cariño, realmente necesitas que te vea un médico ¿cómo vas a ser tú la que tiene la cicatriz?

- K: ¿Me acabas de llamar…? – se giró en redondo, estaba más que dolida porque le hubiese recordado el dolor de la herida. La acababa de llamar cariño y para colmo estaba diciéndole que la herida la tenía él.

Quería abofetearlo, le permitía muchas cosas pero en esta se había pasado. No entendía su comportamiento y notaba que le empezaba a hervir la sangre. Al acercarse a él para cumplir su deseo pudo mirarle a los ojos y le pareció ver que tenía esa mirada de convicción, parecía que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Eso la hizo dudar mínimamente, desechó la idea de abofetearlo pero siguió en su interrogatorio.

- K: ¿Quieres decirme que tú tienes la cicatriz?

- R: Exacto.

- K: Y… ¿yo recibí algún impacto?

- R: De bala, no… ¿A que viene esto ahora, Kate?

- K: ¿Cómo se supone que recibiste el disparo?

- R: Pero…

- K: ¡Contesta!

- R: ¡Qué! ¡Está bien! ¡Si quieres que lo repita, lo haré!... Te iban a disparar a ti. Ví el reflejo del cristal de la mirilla del francotirador y sin dudarlo un segundo me tiré a por ti. Habían intentado matarte en el hangar, eras la única que podía recibir ese disparo. Te… plaqué como al quarterback de fútbol y recibí el disparo.

- K: Eso es imposible.

- R: ¿Por qué?

- K: Porque… porque no llegaste a tiempo. Porque… - con la angustia del momento se lo aclaró - me agujerearon el pecho y… casi me muero… sobre el césped.

- R: No Kate. Esa bala iba para tí y me puse en medio. Y me pondría en medio tantas veces fuera necesario. Si no me pongo en medio, te matan. – Beckett incrédula de lo que oía negaba con la cabeza.

- K: No, Castle… fui yo.

- R: No me gusta discutir contigo. Te lo demostraré y así te quedas tranquila.

Castle no entendía porqué ella le estaba diciendo eso. Parecía que le decía la verdad pues la voz de ella, con esa angustia… lo hizo dudar por un momento. Se lo demostraría a ella y a él. Pues él era el que recibió la bala.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y se quitó la chaqueta. Beckett lo miraba extrañada pero atenta a todos sus movimientos. Empezó a desabrocharse la camisa y no paró hasta llegar al último botón sacándose la camisa del pantalón, un pequeño tirón en las mangas y se deshizo por completo de ella. Se giró unos grados sobre sus rodillas y levantó el brazo para que Beckett viese sin problemas la línea rosada que cruzaba su costado.

Ella asombrada por descubrir la marca que tenía el escritor sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban. El, él… tenía la misma cicatriz que tenía ella en su costado. Y eso era… imposible. Se quitó un guante y lentamente dirigió su mano hacia la cicatriz de él. Quería tocarla pero no se atrevía… tenía el mismo aspecto que la suya. Cicatrizada pero con un color rosado de frescura. La recorrió de abajo arriba con apenas una distancia de unos milímetros sobre su piel. Al llegar arriba desvió la mirada a su pecho. Ahí estaba, la marca de entrada de una bala. El círculo rosado con estrías a su alrededor del tamaño de 5 céntimos. Alargó la mano al círculo y finalmente lo tocó. La fuerte inspiración de Castle hizo que el contacto con la marca fuera completo. No había duda esa marca era real… tan real como la suya. Pero si eso era cierto, entonces ese Rick Castle que se encontraba delante de ella no era el Rick que ella conocía, eso era demasiado… extraordinario.

-K: ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó Beckett mirándole su costado.

-R: Richard Castle. ¿Y tú?

-K: Kate Beckett. Pero… tú no eres tú – Castle asintió.

-R: Creo que tú tampoco eres la Kate que conozco.

-K: ¿Cómo lo sabes?... Castle, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro?

-R: Has dejado de llamarme Castle. Excepto en comisaría y esta cicatriz es sólo mía. Tú no tienes ninguna.

-K: Eso me pasó a mí… Hace tan sólo unas semanas que me he reincorporado al cuerpo.

-R: Soy yo el que estuvo en el hospital. Jamás habría dejado que te pasara esto. ¿Tú tienes cicatriz?

-K: Sí – Se levantó el lateral del jersey donde estaba la cicatriz del bisturí y se la enseñó alumbrándola con la linterna.

Castle negaba mientras volvía a abrocharse la camisa y a ponerse la chaqueta. Miraba de reojo a Beckett y vio que ella hacía lo mismo.

-K: Castle, ¿sabes qué nos puede haber pasado?

-R: No sé… Yo estaba contigo… con la Kate que conozco, estabas arriba buscando las evidencias y encontraste unas piedras… una blanca y

-K: Y otra negra, con rastros de sangre. Llevaba las piedras en la mano y cedió el suelo, luego… ya estaba encima de ti.

-R: Eso es lo mismo que recuerdo. Ehhh… Yo estaba hablando con Kate sobre la posibilidad de que hay lugares y objetos con cualidades…

-K: ¿Especiales?

-R: ¿Tú también estabas hablando de eso, antes que ocurriese?

-K: Sí. Lo definiste como… las frecuencias de la radio.

-R: Yo dije las frecuencias de la televisión.

-K: Parece ser que hay algunos detalles que cambian en nuestras vidas.

-R: Aunque en lo esencial parece que todo es lo mismo.

-K: Creo que no.

-R: ¿No?

-K: Dices que yo… que mi otro yo te llama Rick… o cariño

-R: ¿No estáis juntos después de lo del funeral?

-K: No – desviando la mirada.

Castle, veía la angustia de ella. Reconocía perfectamente ese gesto. Ella aún estaba tras ese muro. Conocía la etapa que estaba atravesando y volvió a sentir el pesar de hacía unos meses.

- R: Lo siento Kate. Creo que en lo esencial todo es igual – alargó la mano para cogerle la barbilla y hacer que lo mirase y dándole una sonrisa añadió – Todos los muros acaban cayendo. Detrás de ese muro está la felicidad. Créeme, lo he vivido.

- K: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo cayo?

- R: Fácil… Dejaste crecer los sentimientos que hay dentro de ti. No los ahogaste. Tus ganas de vivir, de seguir adelante, tus ganas de luchar y de hacer que me quedara a tu lado cuando creí que me moría. Tu amor Kate, no sólo hacia mí… tu amor en tí es tan grande que lo puedes derribar como si fuera un muro de papel… antes de cerrar los ojos me diste la ilusión de seguir… de luchar… de querer despertar de esa oscuridad… me diste esa ilusión porque ví

- K: Porque viste que un sueño podía hacerse realidad.

- R: Es exactamente lo que iba a decir. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- K: Es lo que sentí contigo… No me dejaste marchar.

- R: ¿Y no estáis juntos después de eso?

- K: No… Castle, yo… por favor…realmente necesito resolver el asesinato de mi madre. Hasta que no resuelva eso no podré resolver el resto, no puedo zanjar nada si está manchado por el caso de mi madre.

- R: Espera… ¿han matado a tu madre?

- K: Claro, ¿Por quién si no iba a estar así?

- R: Por tu padre. Tus problemas vienen desde que murió tu padre hace ya 12 años en un operativo de protección de testigos.

- K: No te equivocas. Hace 12 años mi madre murió porque defendió a un policía corrupto de los que se quedaban las extorsiones de los mafiosos.

- R: En mi mundo tu madre está viva… El resto es casi igual.

- K: ¿Mamá está viva?

- R: Mira – Castle toquetea el móvil y le enseña la única foto que tenía de Johanna y Kate juntas, se la tomó un día en un encuentro fugaz en el juzgado – Llevas el anillo de tu madre al cuello por la vida que salvaste y el reloj de tu padre porque lo perdiste.

-K: ¡Oh, Dios mío! – Dijo emocionada tapándose la boca – Tiene… arrugas y todo y… está viva. Se la ve tan bien… Yo… también llevo el anillo y el reloj, pero es al revés. Salvé a mi padre pero… perdí a mi madre. Quise resolver su muerte y me metí en el cuerpo – Sostiene el móvil de Castle unos minutos para memorizar su imagen – Seguro que hace buenas migas con Martha.

-R:¿Martha? ¿Quién es?

-K: ¿Quieres decir que ella no está en tu mundo? ¿Ni Alexis?

-R: No. Yo… espera, Alexis es mi hija pero no sé quien es esta Martha.

-K: En parte es lógico… en mi mundo tú no conoces a tu padre, te criaste con tu madre.

-R: ¿Quieres decir que Martha es…? ¿Tienes una foto de ella?

-K: No. Lo siento… te puedo decir que… no conozco a tu padre pero creo que tu faceta más creativa la has heredado de ella.

-R: Mi padre es Alexander… Y dices que se llama Martha…

-K: Sí. Martha Rodgers. ¿Tu padre nunca te ha hablado de ella?

-R: No. Mi padre, Alexander – Beckett hizo un gesto indicando que no lo conocía, así que Casle buscó una foto donde se le distinguía completo – no quiso decírmelo y luego ya no hizo falta.

- K: Sois dos gotas de agua, Castle.

Beckett le sonríe y le devuelve el móvil. Se quedaron mirándose sin decir palabra. Eran dos personas que sentían que se conocían hasta la médula pero que a la vez se encontraban a eones de distancia.

-K: Tenemos que arreglar esto.

-R: Sí. Tenemos que volver cada uno a su mundo.

-K: ¿Pero cómo hemos venido hasta aquí? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Cada uno de un mundo distinto.

-R: Esto es… una interferencia.

-K: Castle… Por favor.

-R: ¿Todavía no te crees que existan interferencias?

-K: Ahora mismo no encuentro otra explicación… Pero… te la daré.

-R: ¿Qué fue lo último que hiciste?

Beckett pensando en los sucesos se levantó decidida para arreglar las cosas y volver a su mundo, mientras se ponía de espaldas a él le dijo.

- K: Castle, súbeme arriba, igual que lo has hecho antes.

- R: "Sus órdenes son deseos para mí" – Acercándose a ella con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

- K: ¿Eh? Parece que incluso en este mundo algunas frases hechas – Beckett miraba al techo concentrada, comprobando dónde podía agarrarse - son al revés.

- R: No tanto.

- K: Que quieres dec….. – Beckett no pudo continuar la frase. Se giró rápidamente, sorprendida de si lo que notaba en sus posaderas estaba pasando realmente.

Mientras ella le hablaba de espaldas, Castle se acercó a ella con el mismo deseo cortado que había pasado hacía un rato cuando la subió al piso de arriba. Entonces ella lo paró diciéndole que dejara eso para después. Así que si ella le había ordenado ahora que la subiera igual que antes, y el después ya había llegado, él no iba a hacer menos. Intentaría seguir con lo que se había quedado pendiente del encuentro anterior. Esa orden de ella le daba vía libre para repetir lo mismo.

Nunca se cansaba de verla, ni de frente ni de espaldas. Vestida o desnuda. Ahí estaba frente suyo, de espaldas, con el pantalón ciñéndose perfectamente a su forma. Terminó de acercarse, el último paso y alargó su mano hacia la cintura, puso su dedo corazón en la costura central de su pantalón. Sin esperar respuesta y con presteza siguió esa costura del pantalón hacia abajo mientras imaginaba seguir la otra línea que se dibujaba bajo el pantalón.

Beckett no se esperaba que deslizase su mano por la línea central de su trasero y al notar que llegaba rápidamente a una zona demasiado privada se giró para empujarlo y dejarlo fuera de su alcance.

Castle sabía que ella se giraría sin apartarse, si antes lo había hecho. Ahora también. Cuando notó el movimiento no la dejó que se girara del todo. Ayudándose ahora de sus cinco dedos volvió a sujetarla bajo el oscuro abismo que había ganado todos los privilegios y para que le dejase seguir unos segundos más se lanzó a su cuello. Conocía el punto débil de ella. Ese punto que la desarmaba por completo y dejaba hacerle cualquier cosa. Así, con el ángulo perfecto se lanzó al costado de su cuello cerca de su nuca y la mordió como había descubierto hacía un tiempo. Un bocado bastante grande y fuerte pero sin dejar marca y tirando de la piel hasta que poco a poco desaparecía entre sus dientes.

Lo que también la sorprendió es que al girarse la atacara directamente al cuello. Ella no pudo seguir con su movimiento para empujarlo y casi en el mismo instante que abría desorbitadamente los ojos por el mordisco que recibía, sintió que se le nublaba la vista por la dilatación de sus pupilas. Un espasmo, una corriente, un latigazo recorrió el cuerpo mientras la piel de su cuello se deslizaba entre los dientes de él ¿Cómo era posible que él conociera esa forma de excitarla en menos de un segundo?

Cuando se liberó del último pellizco de sus dientes resopló entrecortadamente y la claridad volvió a su mente. Lo miró asustada de haberse mostrado tan tolerante a sus intereses y dando un paso atrás tomó la distancia correcta para propinarle un bofetón que resonó hasta la puerta de la entrada del edificio.

- K: ¡¿Pero que te crees que haces?

Castle aún bramando y retorcido de dolor no le salían las palabras.

- K: ¡¿Qué derecho tienes a…? ¿Cómo demonios has pensado que podrías…?

- R: ¡Tú me lo has pedido! – Aún con las dos manos frotándose la parte izquierda de la cara.

- K: ¿Qué?

- R: ¿No me has dicho que te subiera igual que antes? Aaaarrrggghhhhh Duele ¿sabes?

- K: ¿Qué?

- R: Que pegas muy fuerte, deberías contenerte un poco.

- K: Eso ¡No! ¿Dices que YO te he dicho que me hicieras un reconocimiento completo?

- R: Ehhhh. Con esas palabras no. Pero antes me has dicho que lo dejara para luego y como me has dicho que te subiera igual… pensé que en tu mundo también lo habíais hecho de esa forma.

Beckett no quería mirarlo, se giró de espaldas. Sentía que buena parte de su sangre se instalaba en su cara y se negaba a abandonarla, sentía vergüenza, pudor… desde luego ese Castle no era el que ella conocía… ¿o sí lo era pero con un permiso que ella no le había concedido?

Escuchó una risa suave… esa risa que conocía tan bien, pues era la misma que oía cuando él, al lado izquierdo de su escritorio, usaba cuando trasteaba con el móvil.

La risa se acercó y ella acabó girándose para enfrentarlo, no iba a salirse con la de él.

R: Preciosa – esa expresión cortó toda decisión – eres preciosa tanto si ríes como si te enfadas.

- K: Castle…

Castle le acarició suavemente el cuello y ella desvió la mirada. Aún seguía oyendo su risa.

- R: Kate, si él te quiere lo mismo que yo a Kate, esperará. Sabe que vale la pena… Tú sabes que vale la pena… Sólo tienes que encontrar el momento para derribar el muro… porque estoy seguro que ya tienes fuerzas para derribarlo.

Beckett levantó la vista y se encontró con su rostro junto a ella riéndose. No tenía claro si se estaba riendo de ella o de la situación anterior. Él, con sus manos, paseaba sobre los costados de ella y al ver que no se escabullía acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba y la besó suavemente. Ella dejó que le enseñara esa nueva faceta que aún desconocía y que podría llegar algún día. Involuntariamente le devolvió la caricia con toda la calma que le transmitía.

-K: Rick. Súbeme arriba. Esta vez, empújame sólo de las piernas.

-R: Ok.

Castle la aupó hasta arriba. Le dio las dos piedras y volvió a caminar debajo de sus pies.

-R: El boquete lo tienes a 10 pasos.

-K: Lo veo, ¿Sabes?

-R: Dime.

-K: No me gusta la idea de volver a caeeeeeeeee

Beckett volvió a romper el suelo bajo su peso antes de llegar al boquete y volvió a caer encima de Castle.

-R: Cooffff, cofff, coffffff.

-K: ¿Estás bien?

-R: Cofff, coff, cooooffffff.

-K: Contesta ¿Estás bien?

-R: Sí, cofff.

-K: Dime algo más, por favor.

-R: ¿Quién eres?

-K: Beckett.

-R: ¿Cómo me llamo?

-K: Rick.

-R: ¿Tienes una cicatriz en tu costado? Coofff, coff.

-K: No.

-R: ¿Entonces vuelves a ser tú?

-K: ¿Y tú?

-R: Sí. ¿Tú también has visto a…?

-K: Creo que sí. ¿Tu otro yo?

-R: Esto ha sido rarísimo.

-K: Ha sido espeluznante.

-R: Sugiero irnos de aquí.

-K: Es la mejor idea que has tenido en toda la noche. Levanta – Le coge de la mano y tira de él para levantarlo.

-R: ¿Tienes las piedras? ¿Las pruebas?

-K: Sí. – Pasa el brazo de Castle por encima de ella para que se apoye y se dirigen a las escaleras de salida.

-R: ¿Cómo piensas poner esto en el informe?

-K: Creo que pasaré directamente de la primera caída a la última. No sé ni cómo definirlo.

-R y K: Interferencias.


End file.
